


Curiosities

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Original Character(s), overprotective chromedome, parental interuption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Replay's first time doesn't turn out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosities

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when the babies are older, like the equivalent of teenagers

“You sure about this?” asked Bumper, hovering above Replay. The smaller mech was sprawled across his sire’s berth. He hesitated for a moment, his yellow visor glinting slightly as he processed the question. Bumper’s servos laid innocently on Replay’s hips as he waited.

This  _was_ Replay’s idea after all, and he was admittedly curious about what all the fuss was about interfacing. His sire always seemed so secretive about it, but from what Pathfinder had boasted about in the bar, it seemed like something Replay wanted to try out. Besides, Treads had told him it was something you did with someone you love. And he loved Bumper, so why not?

Replay had not done much research into the matter, but he was willing to try it out. He nodded slightly, still a little nervous despite himself. Bumper rubs at his hip plating affectionately, nuzzling his mask against Replay’s neck cabling. “If you’re sure,” he said, the tips of his servos dipping into gaps in Replay’s thigh armor. Replay shuddered in pleasure.

While Bumper had just as much experience with the subject as Replay had, he was a bit more knowledgeable. What was once an embarrassing session of Cyclonus going over the in-and-outs of interfacing in as much detail as possible, proved to be an invaluable learning experience now. His digits slipped underneath Replay’s armor seam, plucking at wires.

Moaning in response, Replay’s digits explored Bumper’s plating in much the same way, his servos running over purple plating, while he occasionally dipped between cracks. A pleased groan was rewarded for his efforts.

Bumper nuzzled his face mask against Replay’s once more, and Replay returned the affection lazily. He ground his panel against Replay’s carefully, the smaller mech arching against him in encouragement.

He moved his hips in small circles, the sensation sending small sparks of pleasure of his back-strut. Bumper moaned, the pressure behind his paneling becoming nearly unbearable. Unconsciously, his panel snicked open, his spike jutting out proudly. 

Bumper paused in his motions, watching as Replay looked at the new addition with the same revered curiosity that he viewed all new things. Bumper muffled a laugh, which morphed into a hearty moan as Replay gripped the base. 

Replay’s servo curiously pumped the spike, Bumper arching into the strokes. Encouraged by this, Replay’s grip became a bit firmer, his strokes becoming more confident. Bumper panted, the pressure within his spike building to a near unbearable level.

Just before he felt himself tip over the edge, he stilled Replay’s servo, his vents whirring. Replay’s paneling snapped open as well, his own spike jetting up, while his valve dribbled lubricant. 

Humming, Bumper ran a digit through the substance, smearing it over his digits, before plunging one into the awaiting valve. Replay arched beneath at the intrusion, feeling equal parts pleasant and uncomfortable. 

Nuzzling his facemask once more, he pumped his digit a few times before adding a second. Replay hissed slightly at the discomfort, which slowly melted away as Bumper brushed a cluster of nodes. His digits scissored against the walls, causing Replay to moan at the stretch.

Bumper thrusted his digits a few more times, before withdrawing. Replay whined at the loss, wiggling his hips. Chuckling, Bumper aligned his spike to Replay’s entrance. He eased himself in, Replay burying his face against Bumper’s neck cabling.

Bumper moaned, seating himself fully, feeling the tight wetness around him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he waited until Replay was ready before continuing. When he felt Replay squirming beneath him, he drew backwards slightly, ready to slide back in slowly.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the door snicked open, revealing Chromedome standing in the doorway. He stared in shock for a moment, his processor slow to absorb the image of his  _sparkling_  being pinned to the berth by another mech, and doing things that his  _sparkling_ shouldn’t even be thinking of doing.

When the shock faded, anger soon took its place and he shouted, “What the frag is going on in here?!”

The two stopped their motions, staring wide-opticed at each other, refusing to look in the direction of the door. Replay buried his face in Bumper’s chest plating, embarrassment taking hold, while Bumper awkwardly held his partner close.

Not waiting for an answer, Chromedome yanked Bumper away from Replay, the suddenness causing Bumper’s spike to rip painfully from Replay’s valve. Moaning in pain, Replay scampered to the edge of the berth as Chromedome tossed Bumper to the floor.

“Get out!” he commanded, and Bumper wasted no time in bolting from the room, hastily snapping his paneling shut.

Chromedome rounded on Replay, who quickly shut his own paneling, glaring at the closed door, refusing to look at his sire. “I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this.”

His sire glared, readying himself for a long, drawn-out lecture.


End file.
